minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alvoria/Wiki Week Eleven - Waiting for Updates.
So as many of you may have noticed, Minecraft 1.2.4 came out earlier this week. Basically what this means is that we only had a week of having mods all in working order. Well... for me that's not even really true. Custom Colors and Forge never did see eye to eye during this brief cycle. :-( The point here is that I once again find myself waiting for Custom Stuff to update. The last version didn't sit well with me as a designer at all. The new system for harvesting blocks using toolclass and harvestlevel was a great idea, but wasn't implemented all the way. This is why Stained Wood wasn't updated, and why I'm dragging my heals on releasing Splendid Stones despite the fact that it's a really simple file set, and basically complete as is. If the next update fixes these issues, I'll not only be able to release Splendid Stones, but also finally get to work on finishing Mystic Birthstones, one of my other main projects. Using some of the recent additions to Custom Stuff, and to the information available on the wiki, I should also be able to work on Nether Survive when the next update drops. Finally, there's Chocolate Stuff. I'm apprehensive about working on that one because I heard rumors that Jeb plans to make jungle trees drop cocoa beans (which would be awesome), and the main draw of the mod would be chocolate trees. I'm also a bit apprehensive about working on it because I have only the very most basic understanding of Moeren's tree generation code, so I'm frightened to try to mess with it. P_P But that's probably all weeks from now that this will be relevant. This week I've been playing a lot of vanilla SMP. I've been having fun in the new jungle biome. I finished a small but pretty cool looking tree house, and a series of 'rope bridges' that lead across the canopy to allow for easy access. Next I'm going to have to create some roads that connect my spawn base, my cobble-box of an XP grinder, and my new jungle abode. Not the best world I've ever created in SMP, but it's certainly good for all-legit vanilla-only. ;-) BTW, does anyone else think biomes are WAY unbalanced in Minecraft? Like 99% of the worlds generated seem to have a swamp or jungle (and usually both) visible from spawn. What ever happened to spawning on a beach? Or in the middle of a biome that isn't a freaking swamp or jungle? Grrr. Look, I don't have a problem with the new terrain generation as a whole, I'd just like a map that's not dominated by the two newest geographical features. Is that too much to ask? \ _ / OK, Enough ranting. I mainly just wanted to get a blog post written before the weekend ended. I used to do these things on Friday, but it seems more and more I have less and less to say. Hmmm... maybe I'm becoming boring? P_P Hope not. ~ PsychoSupreme 05:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) PS. Figuring out the darn furnaces thing yesterday really sucked. :-( Category:Blog posts